


Past Tense

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm memories of him filled his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) A drabble trade. ♥ I ... had way too much fun for the beginning part. If you can point out which Disney movie I referenced, I will donate all of my cookies and would like to subscribe to your newsletter. XD Anyway, I haven't written anything Riku/Sora in a while so I hope it was good!

Riku smiled as he sat in the darkness. If it weren’t for the cold, damp, and dangerous surrounding he could easily imagine what Sora would do.

“Let’s wait until the guard is asleep, then I can attach all sorts of stuff,” he would fidget with his hands for emphasis. He would look around and noticed that there was a hook nearby. “Yeah! I would grab that hook and attach it to stuff and I can get us out of here.” Or if that didn’t work, Sora would pull out the legendary bobby pin.

From what Riku remembered about the bobby pin, Sora had been stuck in one of his bullies’ traps. He was idly playing with the sand and found a bobby pin. He stuck the pin in and fiddled with it until it unlocked. He always kept it close to him. Even if the brunet lost it, it would somehow find his way back to him.

Warm memories of him filled his heart. Riku sighed as another set of tears went down his face. How could he forget about him and Kairi so easily? They were his first close friends.

He remembered when he and Kairi confronted his bullies. Sora was shocked to say the least.

“Let me defend myself, guys!” he exclaimed as he tried to go through the older boy and the redhead. They wouldn’t let him through.

He bitterly chuckled at the memory of getting beat up for the little brunet. Though, he would never forget how Kairi had a mean right hook.

His trip down memory lane was rudely interrupted when he could just hear Maleficent’s raven’s call echoed in the dungeon.

He tossed her a glare but it didn’t faze her. “I see we need more time.”


End file.
